


Make me see star's

by Wonkyunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hard Fucking, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, San is Caring, Wooyoung has a slight thing for sans accent which is actually canon., Wooyoung is a hot tamale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun
Summary: Wooyoung finally convinces San he can take it as hard as he can give it.Or author is projecting being fucked into a mattress w/e 😂
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 84





	Make me see star's

"Fucckkk Sannie yes there- ah- fuck" Wooyoung whined out forgetting everyone was home couldn't think past the cock in his ass the mouth on his neck panting hard in his ear. San's teeth nipping at his ear lobes his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. 

A strong arm wrapped up behind his waist holding him so tight his legs up spread wide. His toes wedged in the bunk bed slats above for extra pressure his arms wrapped around San baring his neck. His hands wrapped in black hair squeezing tighter as if they could be closer. His own cock trapped in-between them using San's abs as precious friction, he doesn't dare move his hand away from the boys scalp he needs that mouth right there pouring words that could never be said in day to day life.Things that would make him blush into ball but only turn him on now. 

Wooyoung loved every sound flowing out of San big and small every little huff from exertion every repressed moan. He lived for the moment San gets as lost as him, out right moaning in his ear telling him how good he feels how tight he is making sure he could feel every inch going in and out a brutally slow pace. Wooyoung gripped the black hair in his fists squeezing tight, needing San to go harder he's not going to break he's stronger now he can take it take whatever San's been holding back. San just adjusts his angle instead touching a good spot not the exact spot but still fucking good. Wooyoung moans get louder more broken echoing in the dorm now he doesn't care, not the sounds their making the bed creaking not anything but this. San moved his hand from his waist grabbing his legs placing them on his shoulders whispering in Wooyoung's ear "can you take this?" Wanting permission before he folded his best friend in half.  
"Fuck yes please- just don't move your head" San licked up the shell of Wooyoung's ear "You like my voice?" San breathed out voice deep much deeper than usual thick accent coming through. Wooyoung nodded responding with moans and choked off sounds. San picking up the speed now. Still not the hardest San could go but harder then he has in long time. This was it this was what Wooyoung wanted all these months while he ate one meal a day and worked out till he was sore. He wanted San to finally let loose fuck him in to the mattress all while staying right here chest to chest. He could feel the burn in his legs from the stretch but he loved it. "M-close Young-ah" Wooyoung squeezed more he wanted San to cum before him he wanted to feel him loose it before he did but he wasn't sure if he would. 

San for months has been beyond gentle, loving, tender, rocking into him or guiding Wooyoung down gently never using the snap in his hips fully. Never leaving marks or pushing him too hard. Wooyoung needed the exact opposite of that right now. San moved to reach a hand between them for Wooyoung's long neglected cock but Wooyoung batted it away. He yanked up San by his hair and stared him deep in his eyes determined to convey how much he wanted this. "Fuck me San, fuck me harder then you have before I'm not going to break I promise" Wooyoung reassured noting how good San looked right now his eyes so dark his lips and red. San went to open his mouth but the hand in his hair gripped tighter Wooyoung flexing his newly defined muscle. San bit his lip he couldn't ever say no too Wooyoung and he knew it.

He nodded and Wooyoung brought his head back to his ear. Wooyoung moved his hands to the back of his knees pushing them right down onto the bed testing his newly earned flexibility essentially presenting himself like pretty present. San looked down seeing his thick cock slowly sliding out and back in groaning at the sight. He couldn't hold back anymore trapping Wooyoung's legs under his arms and held on to the bed rail just above their heads. This new postion was beyond bending Wooyoung in half he took shallow breaths feeling San deeper than before a smile spreading over his face.

Wooyoung was about to tell him to move when San snapped his hips forward taking the wind out of him. "Fuck! Like that there right there." Wooyoung screwed his eyes shut his arms falling to the bed bracing above his head pushing against the wall. "Ready?" San breathed nestling his head back in the crook of Wooyoung's neck right next to his ear. He felt a small nod giving him the go ahead. He started hard and fast barely pulling out before slamming back in, Wooyoung's mouth hanging open constant moans nearing scream pouring out he couldn't do more than desperately try and match San's brutal pace hitting the exact right spot. He could feel the heat in his stomach usually a slow pool but it was rushing through him everything felt almost too much but he wouldn't dare tell San to stop. Not when he was finally fucking him like he'd been begging for, all he could do was chant San's name begging him not to stop as his orgasm ripped through him. His eyes flew open but dark spots filling his vision he couldn't control his body. He felt himself clench down he couldn't help it everything felt so good wrapping his arms back around San squeezing down. He just about caught San's praise his accent beyond thick like honey in his ears. He could feel San fill him up could feel each pulse they felt in synch with his own just before he passed out.

"Oh thank fuck you're ok" San was beside him now on his back arm flung over his eyes chest still rising and falling rapidly, Wooyoung's legs sprawled out haphazardly on the bed.

Wooyoung put the pieces together and started laughing low at first then just full blown laughter. San looked over at him like he'd lost his mind. Wooyoung leaned over on his side and straddled San's tiny waist looking down feeling better than he'd felt in months. "I knew you had it in you" he grinned down like a Cheshire cat.

"Young-ah don't I genuinely thought I'd hurt you" San's eyes threatening tears on the corners.  
Wooyoung leaned down kissing him deep. "I promise you didn't" 

"But you-" 

"It was the position I put myself in, not your fault" Wooyoung explained swiping a pad over the corner of San's eye. "Fuck Sannie you're so good"  
San blushed now his hands slowly coming up to Wooyoung's waist still eyes closed. Breathing slowing down but threatening to wobble. "Sannie you did good, no fuck you did amazing stop worrying." Wooyoung reading his pained expression. "I wasn't out for long right? Just a couple seconds."

"Longest 5 second's of my life! I don't like hurting you" San mumbled out still feeling like the world's worst bestfriend.

"I guarantee you did exactly what I wanted and judging by how you just fucked me, how you wanted too as well." San weakly hit him hiding a giant smile spreading across his face in embarrassment. 

"So this is what you been holding back all this time huh? Guess I owe you one?"

"Owe me?"

"Yeah I've never fucked someone so hard they passed out gotta get you back now" Wooyoung cocking his chin shooting him a grin.

"Young-ah I didn't mean too-" San started to protest when Wooyoung rolled his eyes a kissed him again this time softer full of love. Wooyoung didn't stop till San started smiling back relaxing. He giggled when Wooyoung wiggled his hips making cheesy kissing sounds lightning the mood and they finally broke for air.

"Ok ok I get it you're ok just try not to scare me like that again."

"Well that's on you" Wooyoung bite his bottom lip still feeling good. Moving his hips again this time slower earning low groan from the boy under him.

"Young-ah you'll be the death of me." San whispered out his eyes closing his spent cock showing flickers of life short refractory period really coming to bite him in the ass here. He'd love to protest and say Wooyoung needs a break but the movements of the former on him said other wise. He could feel Wooyoung lean down placing small kisses along his jaw right down to the freckles on his neck. San's hands making a familiar trip to the ass in his lap-

"IF YOU'RE DONE IN THERE STRIP THE BED I'M DOING LAUNDRY" Seonghwa shouted through the door making the pair stop in there tracks and laugh knowing they're in for a scolding from all the memebers. 

After apologies, a near dramatic rendition from Mingi until Jongho threatened to split his head like an apple, dinner, more apologies and the punishment being they have to clean the dorm starting with the kitchen they were finally alone again. Doing the dishes singing random parts of different songs as they go, the sort of domestic antics that kept the best friend part of their relationship well in tact.

San was stretching up placing some plates away, gently swaying his hips to the song playing on his phone.Tan skin peeking out under his top his shorts slung low on his hips, no way he was wearing boxers underneath. Wooyoung's eyed him up and decided right there not today maybe not even tomorrow but at some point this week he'd fuck San till he passed out in the kitchen dorm rules be dammned.

**Author's Note:**

> What's that me actually finishing my own promts let's gooo 😂 yes this is porn with no plot and a possible chapter two stick around folks it's all dick jokes round here 😂


End file.
